Sonic Adventure 2 Battle: The Fan Fic
by PenPilot
Summary: I've played it, I've beaten it, now I'm writing a fic on it. G though there's very mild cussing, like, two cuss words, but the rating might change later on. This is my first fic, so go easy!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic and friends blah, blah, blah, enjoy! If someone's already done this sort of thing, then oh well.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sonic Adventure 2 Battle: The Fan Fic!  
  
  
  
*Music begins to play*  
  
Can you feel life movin' through your mind, Ooh, looks like it came back for more! Yeah yeah yeah! Can you feel time slippin' down your spine, Ooooooh, You try and try to ignore! Yeah!  
  
But you can hardly swallow, Your fears and pain. When you can't help but follow, It puts you right back where you came.  
  
Live and learn! Hanging on the edge of tomorrow, Live and learn! From the works of yesterday. Live and learn! If you beg or if you borrow, Live and learn! You may never find your way.  
  
Whooooa, yeah!  
  
Can you feel life tangle you up inside? Yeah, now you're face down on the floor! Oh!  
  
But you can't save your sorrow, You've paid in trade! When you can't help but follow, It puts you right back where you came.  
  
Live and learn! Hanging on the edge of tomorrow, Live and learn! From the works of yesterday. Live and learn! If you beg or if you borrow, Live and learn! You may never find your way.  
  
Hey, whoa, whoa, Oh yeeeeeeeeeeeah!  
  
-INSTRUMENTAL-  
  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!  
  
-INSTRUMENTAL-  
  
There's a face searching far, so far and wide. There's a place where you dream you'd never find. Hold on to what if? Hold on to what if?  
  
Live and learn! Hanging on the edge of tomorrow, Live and learn! From the works of yesterday. Live and learn! If you beg or if you borrow, Live and learn! You may never find your way.  
  
Live and learn! Hanging on the edge of tomorrow, Live and learn! From the works of yesterday. Live and learn! If you beg or if you borrow, Live and learn! You may never find your way.  
  
  
  
Sonic sat in a helicopter, fidgeting nervously, handcuffs tying him securely to his seat, arguing with the guard.  
  
Sonic: Come on man! You've got the wrong guy! Why the hell would I rob a bank!?  
  
Guard: Don't lie to me, Sonic! We know it was you! I don't know why you'd turn bad though, we always thought you were a good guy.  
  
Sonic: But I-  
  
Guard: It doesn't matter, Sonic, we're taking you in and that's final!  
  
Sonic: Fine, if that's how you want it..  
  
Out of nowhere, sonic kicked the Guard in the stomach, sending him flying into the wall. He used his free arm to reach for the guard's keys, stretching it as far as he could. He could hear a guard coming out of the bathroom in the back of the chopper. ( luxurious, huh? )  
  
Sonic: Almost there..got it!  
  
Sonic unhooked his handcuffs just as the guard came out. Sonic ran and planted a kick in the guard's stomach, sending him careening back into the room from which he came.  
  
[cut to: outside the chopper, we see it flying over a very large city]  
  
Pilot: Sigma-Alpha 2 heading due south over the city, we're en route, everything's ago.  
  
Control Tower: this is control tower, we have you on radar, report cargo status of captured hedgehog aboard, over.  
  
Pilot: That's a 10-4, cargo secured on board and...WHAT!?  
  
Control Tower: what's wrong?  
  
Pilot: It's the hedgehog! He's taken out everyone aboard and.  
  
We hear jumbled voices and yelling.  
  
Sonic kicks out the door of the chopper, jumping out and hanging onto one of the cruise missiles.  
  
Pilot: FREEZE! What'd you think your doing? GET THAT HEDGEHOG!  
  
Sonic jumps up onto the top of the plane and tears off a huge sheet of metal.  
  
Sonic: Talk about low budget flights! No food or movie, I'm outta here!  
  
Sonic jumps back onto the wing of the plane.  
  
Sonic: I like running better!  
  
Sonic flips off the wing, upside down, with the sheet of metal attached to his feet like a snow board, spinning like mad. From our POV we can see an awesome site as he spins down, the sun glinting on the metal, till he is right in front of screen, wearing a heroic smile, the camera then stops falling with him and we see him spinning down to the capital city.  
  
Sonic: YEEEEEEEEAAAAAAH!  
  
Sonic landed on a huge slanted street-hill, he used the metal sheet as a kind of street board and when zooming down the hill, turning left and right and tricking off ramps ( which, for some reason, were conviently placed in the road ) After wrecking a few cars and going down hill after hill, Sonic jumped off his ' street board ' and proceeded to run as fast he could, after an hour of destroying G.U.N. robots and running down buildings, Sonic thought he'd finally lost the military..till a giant semi with the letters G.U.N, printed on the side came roaring around the corner.  
  
Sonic: ( turns around ) HOLY FUCK!  
  
Sonic ran as fast as he could, around corners, down hills, all the while with the giant rig right behind him. Finally, sonic saw a building with an arching pathway under it, he ran straight under the pathway, leaving the G.U.N. truck to crash into it, unable to fit. By this time, night had fallen.  
  
TBC  
  
Chap. 2 is on it's way! 


	2. Chapter 2: Rescuing Sonic

Sonic was standing in a large area, surrounded by buildings.  
  
Sonic: This game of tag is boring, I'm outta here! *A giant robot lands a 20 yards away from him* hmm?? Finally decided to show up eh? Ok! Bring it on!  
  
Pilot: This is Spider Walker Big Foot reporting, intruder has been located.  
  
Control center: copy that.  
  
The giant walker lifted up off the ground, Sonic dodged it's machine gun bullets a few times. It landed and began firing missiles at him, he easily dodged these and was able to homing attack the cock pit, shattering the glass. He then went through the same routine, except this time he jumped into the cock pit and knocked out the guard, in the process stepping on a button which made the missiles go hay wire and change course to the walker.  
  
Sonic: ( jumps out of the cock pit with the pilot over his shoulder as the missiles hit the walker, destroying it. ) piece of cake! ( A/N: I know that's now how it really happened but I'm changing up the boss battles so they won't take forever to describe. )  
  
Sonic: ( looks over to see a black hedgehog standing on the downed walker ) What?  
  
???: It all starts with this... a jewel containing the ultimate power...  
  
Sonic: that's the.chaos emerald!..SO! where do you think your going with that emerald? Say something you fake hedgehog! *runs at the hedgehog*  
  
???: CHAOS ( flips the chaos emerald up in the air, and catches it ) CONTROL!!!!!!!  
  
There's a bright flash of light and everything freezes, we see Sonic slow down till he's not even moving, and Shadow very slowly passing by him, suddenly every thing goes back to normal and Shadow is on the other side, standing atop a building.  
  
Sonic: Wow..he's fast..wait a minute! It's not his speed! He must be using the chaos emerald to warp!  
  
???: My name is Shadow, I'm the worlds ultimate life form..there's no time for games, FAREWELL! * holds the emerald out, there is another flash of light*  
  
Sonic: * shields his eyes * KUU!  
  
When Sonic's vision cleared a moment later, Shadow was gone.  
  
Sonic: Shadow.what is he?  
  
Suddenly, bright lights surround Sonic and he looks up to see the SWAT team.  
  
Policeman: Don't move! Stay where you are! keep your hands in the air!  
  
Sonic: ( hunches over ) Not again...  
  
[Cut to: black screen]  
  
11:08 Desert area Knuckles and a bat girl named Rouge are standing on both sides of the Master Emerald  
  
Rouge: Just.let it go! You don't know when to give up Do you?  
  
Knuckles: What're you talking about? That emeralds mine....you got that? The Master Emerald contains special powers, which neutralize the power of the chaos emeralds, that makes it very powerful. * a claw comes out of no where and grabs The Master Emerald* What the?  
  
Rouge: ( The claw floats up to an egg-shaped vehicle, and Eggman pops out ) Wha? THIEF!  
  
Knuckles: look who's calling who a thief.  
  
Eggman: I came here following the signal from theEmerald, if I'm not mistaken, this is The Master Emerald is it not?  
  
Knuckles: it's you..Dr. Eggman!  
  
Rouge: So that's doctor Eggman.  
  
Eggman: Well I think I'll go, see you later Knucklehead.  
  
Knuckles: Not if I can help it! *flies up and shatters The Master Emerald*  
  
Rouge: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! * grabs Knuckles and starts strangling him* What was that all about!? And look what you did to MY emerald!  
  
Knuckles: ( breaks free ) I did that to keep The Master Emerald you idiot, if it's in pieces I can restore it! And by the way that's not YOUR emerald!  
  
Eggman: Doesn't matter, I'll look into it when I get back to the base * flies off *  
  
Rouge: ( stares at Eggman as he leaves ) I despise anyone who takes jewels from me! All the worlds jewels are mine to keep!  
  
Knuckles: Yeah well we'll see about that Bat Girl!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TBC I'm not going to do anything descriptive on Knuckles' levels, because they're so horribly long at times. Chapter 3: Tails is headed out to save Sonic when he spots Amy in danger! 


	3. Chapter 3: Prison Island Escape/Sonic vs...

*music starts up*  
  
We see Tails in the cyclone, flying over the ocean towards Prison Island  
  
Tails: There's no mistake about it, this must be the island. It's a secret military base that's reinforced AND super strong! It's called Prison Island! I heard the news about it on satellite TV. I still can't believe Sonic would destroy the military buildings, or rob the bank! Wait for me ok Sonic? I'm on my way!  
  
Suddenly, Tails sees Amy, followed closely by Eggman.  
  
Tails: what? Hey look it's Amy! and Eggman too! What's Amy doing here? Doesn't matter, I have to help Amy because she is in danger! Tornado TRANSFORMATION! ( presses a button )  
  
The Tornado begins to change, till it becomes a walker, the engines start up again and Tails lands directly in front of Eggman.  
  
Immediately, Tails began shooting at Eggman, getting closer and closer till he could lock onto him and deliver one last blow. Eggman's walker toppled down, leaving Eggman out of it for awhile.  
  
Eggman: ( seagulls fly by ) This time I'll let you go, but the next time we meet, you won't be so lucky! (stalks off)  
  
Amy: ( runs over ) Wow Tails! You did it! *her theme begins to play* But what are you doing here on this island?  
  
Tails: I'm the one who should be asking that question, don't you know it's dangerous here?  
  
Amy: I know, but I'm here to save my hero Sonic!  
  
Tails: ( shrugs with a look of dismay on his face ) Again!?  
  
Amy: Hurry! I know Eggman's up to know good again!  
  
Tails: OK! You stay here and I'll be right back! ( walks off )  
  
Amy: Don't leave without me! I wanna help Sonic too! ( runs after Tails )  
  
Tails entered the Prison Area and began to slowly break through the reinforcements. After an hour ( A/N: no it didn't take me that long to complete in real life ) and many scrapes and scratches, he made it through.  
  
Sonic walked around his cell, stretching to keep his leg muscles from tightening up. Suddenly, one of the vents outside of his cell fell from the ceiling, and Amy dropped out.  
  
Sonic: Huh? Amy?  
  
Amy: Shh! Keep your voice down! Have no fear ( spins around ) Amy Rose is hear!  
  
Sonic: How'd you get here?  
  
Amy: Well, if you gotta know, I caught a ride with Tails! Are you sure you don't need my help? It looks like you could use it! ( waves a key card at Sonic )  
  
Sonic: The reason I'm in here ( runs in place ) is because of that fake hedgehog!  
  
Amy: You mean.that black hedgehog?  
  
Sonic: Did you see it? Where is it now!?  
  
Amy: If I tell ya, will you marry me?  
  
Sonic: NO WAY!  
  
Amy: I thought I had you this time!  
  
Amy runs the key card through the key pad and unlocks Sonic's cell.  
  
Amy: That black hedgehog came hear with Dr. Eggman.  
  
Sonic: So, Eggman's behind all this huh? ( walks off )  
  
Amy:( notices a bunch of writing everywhere ) what's all that writing on the wall? Did you write that? ( turns around ) Hey wait for me Sonic! He's such a brat sometimes.  
  
Sonic ran out to the harbor and began running down a long path, killing G.U.N robots and dodging bombs the whole way. He even rode a missile! Eventually he came to a clearing in a forest.  
  
Sonic:( lands in the clearing ) whew! So far so good! ( looks over and sees Shadow ) Hey that's...  
  
Shadow: that blue hedgehog again of all places!  
  
Sonic: I found you, FAKER! ( points at Shadow )  
  
Shadow: Faker? I think you're the fake hedgehog around here! You're comparing yourself to me? HA! You're not even good enough to be my fake! ( jumps down to Sonic )  
  
Sonic:( runs at Shadow ) I'll make you eat those words!  
  
Sonic ran at Shadow, managing to land a punch in his stomach, Shadow countered with a kick to the head, which sent Sonic flying back. Sonic got up quickly and jumped into the air, landing a homing attack right to Shadow's face, bringing him down.  
  
Sonic and Shadow are standing 20 feet a part, Sonic is panting but is ok. Shadow is hunched over and panting. Suddenly Eggman's voice comes over Shadow's walkie talkie. Eggman: Shadow! What are you doing? Get back here right now before the island blows up with you on it!  
  
Sonic: BLOWS UP!?  
  
Shadow, a look of shock on his face, jumps back twenty feet and speeds off.  
  
Sonic: I gotta get outta here, and find Amy and Tails, right away!  
  
Sonic runs down a twisting path, swinging on vines and killing G.U.N robots along the way. He finally reached Tails and Amy, who were sitting next to the Tornado.  
  
Tails: SONIC!  
  
Sonic: ( panting ) gotta..get outta here...island..gonna blow..  
  
Tails: Blow up?  
  
Tails jumped into the Tornado and fired it up, followed by Sonic and Amy. He presses a button and the Tornado transformed back into it's jet form.  
  
[cut to: Prison Island, viewed from about a mile away ]  
  
Explosions suddenly acure all over the island, we zoom out again and the island blows up completely, sending a huge title wave. And we see..the Tornado, right in front of the title wave, Tails pulls up and the wave passes below them.  
  
TBC  
  
Well that's all for Chapter 3, please review! I'll get to work on chapter 4 soon! 


	4. Chapter 4: Running from the Cops/The Nex...

Sorry about the lack of updates, I've had a lot going on. I've noticed a lot of adaptations of this game starting now, I'm not sure whether to feel happy or ripped off. And now! The thrilling continuation!!!!!!!  
  
_____  
  
Tails jumped in his Tornado Walker, gearing up the engine and taking off into the city. He began shooting G.U.N. robots and heading along the free way, G.U.N. robots attacking him at every turn. Soon he began losing the cops, occasionally having to fly across sudden gaps that appeared in the street. Soon he was safe in an ally.  
  
Cut to: The mines  
  
Knuckles stood in the mines under the city, surveying the scene.  
  
Knuckles: Hmm, I didn't expect the inside of the minds to be like this. This is gonna be tougher than I thought.  
  
Knuckles immediately got a reading from the shards, running to a pit on the wall and hitting to a switch to lower the water level. He dived down into the water and surfaced, climbing a wall a digging into it, where he found the first piece of the Master Emerald. He then climbed up the highest level, and found yet another shard. He then hit a switch to lower the water level even further, and dived straight down to the lowest level. He dug into the ground and pulled out a third piece. With that, he began crawling through the sewers, finally finding a manhole cover.  
  
Cut to: The ally  
  
Tails sat there with Amy in his Tornado Walker, which had mysteriously become a car, suddenly Sonic came over the radio.  
  
Sonic: (crackle) SHEESH! There always seems to be a lot of police around when you don't need 'um! Tails, any news yet?  
  
Tails: For some reason, I'm not getting a signal from the six remaining Chaos Emeralds. Maybe Eggman took the emeralds into outer space.  
  
Amy: Outer space!? ( Knuckles pushes the manhole cover up and to the side and begins to climb out. ) Knuckles!  
  
Knuckles: Hey guys, long time no see. I must've gotten lost in the mines, looking for the Master Emerald pieces is tougher than I thought. Where are we anyway? ( Amy runs over and starts pulling Knuckles out of the manhole ) Hey, where ya going!?  
  
Amy: Move aside Knuckles!  
  
*Music starts up*  
  
Tails: I've managed to find transcripts between Eggman and the President in the Government computer. I'm following the Presidents limo right now! If we get into the limo, we can trace the call to find Eggman!  
  
Sonic: ( crackle ) OK! Let's meet up there!  
  
Tails starts his engine, pulls out of the ally, and speeds off.  
  
Amy: HEEEEEEY! Wait for me Tails!  
  
Cut to: The Freeway  
  
Tails gets on the freeway, keeping his foot on the gas.  
  
Tails: The President must be over here, let's go!  
  
Tails shot down the freeway, making a few sharp turns every now and then and getting a few boosts. He went through tunnels and hit jumps. Sonic came over the CB.  
  
Sonic: ( crackle ) Tails, did you find the President yet?  
  
Tails: Almost Sonic, just a few more minutes,  
  
And with that, he hit a straight away and came upon the Presidents limo.  
  
___  
  
TBC Next chapter coming soon! 


	5. Chapter 5: Finding Eggman/Eggmans Hidden...

OK, hope you guys liked the last chapter, I'm planning on doing a chapter a day, so here we go!  
  
_____  
  
A black limousine drove down a busy street, inside we see the President of the United States and his Secretary.  
  
Secretary: Mr. President, reports show that since the incident 3 hours ago, the country is in turmoil. Our financial community's are impacted, and our satellite communications are down, an emergency meeting has been called. Mr. President, this is a national crisis.  
  
President: ( rubs his eyes ) Spare me the details, exactly what is it that you want, Dr. Eggman?  
  
Eggman: ( from a TV in the limo, he looks all hazy, and he has six arms at first ) hahahahaha. Well, let's just get down to business then, shall we Mr. President? I won't bore you with all the details since I know you are a very busy man. Mr. President, my demands are quite simple. Surrender to the Eggman Empire and make no attempt to resist, otherwise..  
  
President: Otherwise..?  
  
Eggman: Otherwise you country will cease to exist! You have 24 hours to give me your answer.  
  
Sonic: ( comes running out of nowhere along side the limo ) NO WAY! *music starts up*  
  
President: what the?  
  
Sonic jumps through the open sun roof and into the limo.  
  
Eggman: SONIC!  
  
Sonic: Eggman Empire, yeeeeeeah right. Don't worry Mr. President, everything is under control, just leave it to us!  
  
President: Oh no! what're you doing?  
  
Sonic: Got it tails?  
  
Tails turns around from the TV, holding a disk.  
  
Tails: I got it! He's transmitting from the space colony ARK.  
  
Sonic: OK! Let's move it!  
  
Sonic jumps out of the limo, followed shortly by tails.  
  
Tails: wait up Sonic!  
  
President: hey you, wait! Secretary: Mr. President, we're receiving an incoming signal from our agent.  
  
11:10 am  
  
Desert Region  
  
Sonic, Tails, Amy, and Knuckles stood on a platform, surveying a giant pyramid.  
  
Sonic: inside that pyramid?  
  
Knuckles: I saw Eggman go inside that pyramid, and more importantly, I saw that Bat-Girl go inside with him. ( looks at Amy ) You saw them to, write?  
  
Amy: well.yeah  
  
Sonic: We should be able to get into outer space from there. I don't know what this space colony is all about, but I'll find and destroy that cannon, then kick there imperial butts!  
  
Knuckles: All right!  
  
Tails: ( steps forward ) I'll go and find the entrance!  
  
Tails took off in his Tornado Walker, trying his best to avoid the large amounts of quick sand. He destroyed several G.U.N. robots that were in his way, and jumped from plat form to platform. Occasionally, Tails came across walls with what looked sheepishly like Eggman's face on them, he decided to shoot them and they fell apart, allowing him access the next part of the maze. Eventually Tails made it to his goal and the entrance to Eggman's " hidden " base opened.  
  
Sonic jumped down into the pyramid, and began his decent into the core, running up and down and to the side and to the other side, he jumped through hoops, jumped over quick sand, and destroyed miniature E-102 Gammas. He hit hour glasses, which caused the doors at the end of the room to open, he ran as fast as he could and barely made it through them. Finally he made it to his destination, opening up yet another door.  
  
Sonic and the gang stood in front of a giant door, surveying the scene.  
  
Tails: looks like we're heading towards the center of the base.  
  
Sonic: That Egghead sure loves mechanical things doesn't he? I'll bet he has 1 or 2 space ships lying around here.  
  
Tails went up and checked the door out.  
  
Tails: The door is locked, we need the key to get in there!  
  
Sonic: No problem, we can find it, right Knuckles?  
  
Knuckles: wha? Why do I have to find it?  
  
Sonic: We're counting on you buddy, the worlds greatest treasure hunter!  
  
So, Knuckles went off in search of the 3 keys needed to open the door. It wasn't to hard, he had it done in about 5 minutes. Finished, Knuckles prepared to open the door. Suddenly, he heard something.  
  
Knuckles: ( turns around to see a giant ghost ) wha? A ghost!  
  
Knuckles immediately ran behind the ghost and found a smaller ghost holding an hour glass. He punched the ghost and it dropped the hourglass, opening the roof and letting sun light poor in. The ghost shrank up, leaving it an easy target. He dug into the ground where the shadow of the ghost was, causing the ghost to come out. He immediately began punching the crap out of it, till it eventually collapsed. Knuckles walked over and unlocked the last door.  
  
Knuckles: ( wipes for head ) Huh.that was pretty rough.  
  
Tails, Amy, and Sonic were over in a group, waiting. Sonic was stretching.  
  
Tails: He did it! Let's go Amy!  
  
Amy: Yeah!  
  
Eggman's voice comes over an intercom, his theme begins to play.  
  
Eggman: you little thieves.did you really think you could get out of here alive?  
  
A door across the room opens, revealing Eggman himself.  
  
Sonic: ( steps forward ) come and get some Eggman!  
  
Tails: SONIC!  
  
Sonic: Just leave it to me.  
  
Eggman: this time I'll take your lives as well as the Chaos Emeralds! I call on you to destroy these pests! Come out my servant!  
  
With that, a huge hand rose up from the pit in the center of the room.  
  
Sonic: whoa!  
  
Another hand appeared, pulling up a huge rock body. It turned to face Sonic, ready to fight.  
  
____  
  
TBC Next chapter coming soon, will Sonic be able to defeat the giant monster? Find out later! 


	6. Chapter 6: The Egg Golem/Outer Space

OK, next chapter.  
  
______  
  
Sonic ran at the Egg Golem, jumping into the air and landing a hard kick to the restraining bolt on it's head. A few sparks shot from it, and it turned to Eggman, glaring at him. As Eggman tried to dodge the Egg Golems attacks, Sonic ran into the shuttle hangar where Tails had hotwired a shuttle.  
  
Voice: Green light for engine, primary engine ignition on, beginning countdown in 5...4...3...2  
  
Sonic barely it made inside the shuttle as the countdown hit one. He jumped in his seat as Tails ignited the engines, sending them shooting upward through the open tip of the pyramid and into space. The boosters and fuel tank let loose, leaving only the shuttle, heading straight for ARK.  
  
Sonic: So this is the space colony where Eggman is hiding.  
  
Suddenly, the shuttle went of course, straight into an asteroid. The hatch doors flew open, sending the pieces of the master emerald pieces flying into space.  
  
Tails: is everyone alright? We should be landing soon!  
  
Knuckles: Oh no! the hatch doors are open!  
  
Sonic: Don't sweat it Knuckles, the only thing in that cargo bay are those master emeralds.  
  
Knuckles: Wadda ya mean don't sweat it!? Land this shuttle right now!  
  
Sonic: what? Hey knock it off, your gonna crash this thing of you keep that up! OH NO! DON'T TOUCH THAT LEVER!!!!  
  
Everyone: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Inside Space Colony Ark Cannon Countdown: 2 hrs. 11 min.  
  
Sonic, Tails, and Amy all stood in the docking bay, dusting themselves off.  
  
*a smooth melody starts up*  
  
Sonic: what's up with that Knuckle head anyway? Trying to take over the shuttle. I thought we were toast for sure! Huh? Where did he go now?  
  
Tails: Looks like he bailed.  
  
Amy: This place looks deserted! Dusty too!  
  
Tails: ( typing into his onboard computer ) This place was shut down over 50 years ago, because of a terrible accident. The first burnuly spherical space colony, called, ARK. When it was operational, it was the most advanced research center of it's kind. But looking at it now..  
  
Amy: Now it's an abandoned ark, wouldn't you say?  
  
Sonic: there's not much time left before Eggman fires that weapon again, we've got to hurry, and find the cannon and destroy it!  
  
Tails: ( continues typing, a different, more ARMY like tune starts up. ) Someone designed that weapon to be impenetrable, from outside attack ( pulls up a map, showing a direct path to the weapons core. ) It's defense shields are super strong, so we have to find a way to destroy it from the inside.  
  
Tails hits a button on the console, making a small case containing a Chaos Emerald appear.  
  
Amy: Isn't that a Chaos Emerald?  
  
Tails: It looks like it doesn't it? But it's actually a fake one I created, after researching the real one. It has the same wave length, and properties, but is less powerful than the real one. It's designed to reverse the energy field inside the Chaos Emerald, and blow up. It looks so real, even a machine can't tell the difference. I'll find the power supply and destroy it. Sonic, you find the control room!  
  
Tails handed the Emerald to Sonic.  
  
Sonic: so the plan is, we switch the Chaos Emeralds, and the machine is stopped, right?  
  
Sonic and Tails walk off, leaving Amy behind again.  
  
Amy: I hate you! You guys always leave me behind, and have all the fun!  
  
Her voice echoes, and then fades.  
  
_______  
  
TBC  
  
I hope you like it, please review. I'll try getting the next chapter up tommorow. 


	7. Chapter 7: Amy Captured/Knuckles vs. Rou...

Next chapter, please R&R or I might not update.  
  
_____  
  
Tails geared up his engine and took off for the power supply. He ran into rooms, through air locks, and into outer space. After destroying many G.U.N. robots, he found the power supply and quickly despised of it, allowing Sonic to do his half. And that he did, Sonic ran as fast as he could to the center of the cannon, dodging and destroying G.U.N. robots, jumping across pools of acid, and destroying hundreds of guards. Eventually, he made it to the control panel. When he got there, he radioed to Tails.  
  
Tails: *crackle* Ok Sonic, now put that Emerald.  
  
Eggman: ( interrupts suddenly ) AHEM! Tails, tell Sonic to meet you back at the research facility, now!  
  
Tails: Sonic..Amy is...  
  
Sonic: I-I didn't get that Tails! What happened to Amy? TAILS!  
  
Outside Space Colony ARK: cannon countdown: 1 hr. 26 min.  
  
Knuckles stood in deep space ( how he breathes, we'll never know ) ready to find the last pieces of the Master Emerald. He ran forward, getting a reading almost immediately, and climbed up the large tower in the center. Here he found a rocket, which he took higher into space. He landed on an asteroid, and found the first piece. Next, he jumped back down into the tower area again, going as far as he could, and finding the second piece lying on the ground. Finally, he ran over to one of the many platforms outside the main building, hitting an asteroid into a giant crate, revealing the final piece.  
  
Knuckles: Well, that's all of them.  
  
Knuckles looked around, and noticed something moving in the distance. It was pink and white and black.  
  
Knuckles: That batgirl!  
  
Knuckles jumped down to the giant tower in the center, landing right in front of Rouge.  
  
Rouge: Long time no see, treasure hunter. Did you find MY emerald?  
  
Knuckles: That's a good one, YOUR emerald! Talking to you is a waste of time!  
  
With that, they both jumped down into the center of the tower. Rouge: Very well, if that's how you wanna play! I will take it from you!  
  
Rouge leaped at Knuckles, skillfully sending a kick to his head. Knuckles ducked, and landed a punch in her gut.  
  
Knuckles: ( thinking ) I can't believe I'm fighting a girl! But I have to get those pieces of the Master Emerald!  
  
Knuckles and Rouge continued to fight, punches and kicks flying. Followed by a stream of pink or red. Finally, Knuckles managed to land a punch to Rouge's jaw, sending her flying back and putting her down for the count.  
  
Knuckles and Rouge stood on a beam, underneath them a giant pool of liquid hot magma. They were both panting heavily after their huge orgy, I mean battle.  
  
Knuckles and Rouge in unison: Whew.Stop fooling around! And give me back MY emerald!  
  
Rouge: What are you babbling about!? You call yourself a hunter? Attacking a lady?  
  
Knuckles: What kinda lady goes around stealing gems anyways?  
  
Rouge: ( steps forward angrily ) Those belong to me! ( her foot slips and she begins falling to the magma below ) wha? AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
Rouge suddenly stopped, her eyes shut. Noticing she wasn't falling anymore, she looked up to see Knuckles hanging off the ledge with one hand, and hanging onto her with the other.  
  
Rouge: What in the world?  
  
Knuckles helps Rouge up, they stare into each other's eyes, holding hands. It really is a Kodak moment.  
  
Rouge: ( pulls her hand away from Knuckles ) Keep you hands to yourself! Don't touch me!  
  
Knuckles: Is that how you say thanks to someone who just saved your life?  
  
Rouge: Saving my life, don't think I owe you one! You just wanted to hold my hand, didn't you? That's why you saved me! You're such a creep! ( she giggles a bit )  
  
Knuckles: ( shakes his head in disbelief ) This isn't a joke you know! Think what you want, Batgirl, I was saving the Master Emerald!  
  
Rouge: ( sighs ) No matter what you say! It sounds crazy! ( she pulls all the Master Emerald peces she has out of her pockets and throws them at Knuckles' feet.  
  
Knuckles: wha? Rouge: Fine, then just take them! They stink like Echidnas do!  
  
Knuckles: ( gathers up the pieces with his own ) If that's what you if that's what you thought you should've given me them in the first place!  
  
Knuckles holds all the pieces together, and there's a bright flash of light. The Master Emerald sat before them, in one piece once again.  
  
Knuckles: ( checking the Master Emerald ) Finally.  
  
Knuckles looked over at Rouge.  
  
Rouge: ( turns away ) what?  
  
Knuckles: ( sighs ) I'm sorry...if I hurt you.  
  
Knuckles ran off in the opposite direction, ready to deal with other problems.  
  
Rouge: We should get going.  
  
Rouge began to run away, but stopped, turned around, and smiled. She was obviously thinking. After a moment she continued running.  
  
______  
  
TBC  
  
Next, Sonic must save Amy! Will he make it? Find out in the next chapter! Please review! 


	8. Chapter 8: the end of the hero story

Ok, I'm almost done with this. Someone left me very interesting review, and I think I'm going to take their advice. After this, I'm going to continue this fic with the dark story. I'm going to try and do my best to go a little more in-depth with the levels for it.  
  
________  
  
Sonic fell down into a huge room, with an airlock door in front. Eggman's voice came over an intercom.  
  
Eggman: Sonic, come here now if you want to save her life!  
  
Sonic ran through the door, and was immediately jumped by G.U.N. robots. After destroying these, he continued running as fast he could, trying to make it to the research room in time. Many times Sonic had to change the gravitational pull in the room, allowing him to continue. He flew over huge pools of acid, destroyed several blue guard-organisms, and ran on the roof, walls, and anywhere else you could imagine. Eventually Sonic found himself in a huge room, that looked like it was outside in space. There were several large, multicolored platforms in the room, each with a switch to change to gravitational pull. After a little while, Sonic made it to the research facility.  
  
ARK Research Facility Cannon Countdown: 33 minutes  
  
Eggman stood on the other side of the room from Tails, holding Amy at gunpoint. Suddenly, the door behind tails opened, revealing Sonic holding the fake emerald.  
  
Eggman: Let's take of business first, shall we Sonic? Hand over the chaos emerald, slowly, and then we'll talk about your girlfriend. That is, if you really care for her.  
  
Sonic ( under breath ): Handing over the fake emerald, I can kill two birds with one stone!  
  
Eggman: Put the emerald down right there and BACK OFF!  
  
Sonic: ( smirks and walks forward ) You've turned into a big time villain Doctor!  
  
Sonic walked to the center of the room and was about to lay the fake emerald down when Eggman hit a switch on his console, trapping Sonic in a giant glass tube.  
  
Eggman: You thought you could trick me with that fake emerald, didn't you?  
  
*Eggmans theme starts up*  
  
Tails: So..how did you know it wasn't the real one?  
  
Sonic: TAILS!  
  
Eggman: Hahahhahah, because you just told me, Fox boy! Now, for a little space ride! The capsule clears the colony, BAM!  
  
Sonic realized he was caught.  
  
Sonic: I'm counting on you Tails! And Amy, take care of yourself.  
  
Eggman: Farewell, Sonic the Hedgehog!  
  
With that, Eggman pressed a button on his console, dropping Sonic into space.  
  
Amy: Sonic!  
  
Tails' voice echo's in Sonics mind.  
  
Tails' voice: It has the same wavelength, and properties, but is less powerful than the real one.  
  
Sonic: ( thinking ) The same wavelength and properties..But..can I do this?  
  
Eggman, Tails, and Amy watch from inside ARK, as the capsule explodes.  
  
Eggman: Farewell Sonic...my worthy adversary!  
  
Amy: SONIC! Uhuhuhuuuuu ( crying sound )  
  
Eggman: ( turns around and faces Tails ) Now we have some unfinished business to take care of. If you give me the real emerald, I will release you both! You have my promise!  
  
Tails: Sonic.  
  
Eggman: huh?  
  
Tails: Sonic asked me for the first time, to do something for him. I won't let him down! I won't give up!  
  
Eggman: Your no match for me, you weak little fox.  
  
Tails began firing at Eggman, hitting him directly. Eggman fired back, but Tails dodged. He locked on to Eggman and sent a huge blast at him, disabling his shields further. Eggman began to get angry, he pressed a button on his Eggwalker and a giant laser blast shit at Tails, narrowly missing him. Tails ran behind Eggman and fired the final energy blast, leaving Eggman's walker in a smoldering wreck.  
  
Eggman: noooooooo!  
  
Inside Space Colony ARK Cannon Countdown: 21 minutes, 7 seconds.  
  
Knuckles walked into a large room, trying to find where Sonic and the others were.  
  
Knuckles: I feel some strange energy! A bright green light appeared in front of Knuckles, dropping Sonics body from nowhere.  
  
Knuckles: Hey, Sonic!  
  
Knuckles ran over to Sonics limp body, helping him up as he became conscious again. He seemed pretty drained.  
  
Sonic: Whoa, I wasn't sure if I could pull that one off. Somehow I managed to use the chaos control!  
  
Knuckles: Chaos control? Are you ok?  
  
Sonic: I'm worried about Tails and Amy, I hate to ask, but could you help them? It's our last chance! I know.before the cannon fires, I'll slam-dunk it in there!  
  
Sonic ran towards a rocket, and grabbed on to it, leaving Knuckles behind. The rocket shot off and dropped him over a red rail, which he used to grind to a blue platform. Sonic slowly made his way to the point of the cannon, taking an upward course and a downward course. Sonic fell down onto a huge ramp, followed by several pieces of large, flaming wreckage. He ran as fast as he could, eventually outrunning the pieces of wreckage and making it to last leg of his run. But something, was waiting for him.  
  
Outside Space Colony ARK Cannon Countdown: 5 minutes, 44 seconds  
  
Shadow: You never cease to surprise me blue hedgehog. I thought that capsule you were in exploded in space.  
  
Sonic: Yeah what can I say? I die hard! ( holds up the fake emerald ) you actually saved me you know.  
  
They begin walking side by side  
  
Shadow: That's a chaos emerald isn't it? But...there's no way you could've activated the chaos control using an emerald that's fake! So.there's more to you than just looking like me..what are you anyways?  
  
They begin jogging  
  
Sonic: What you see is what you get, I'm just a guy that loves adventure. I'm Sonic the Hedgehog!  
  
Shadow: But you know, I can't let you live. ( they began running ) Your adventuring days are coming to an end!  
  
Sonic and Shadow ran as fast as they could, Sonic knew he had to defeat Shadow now, or he would fail his mission.  
  
Shadow: Before this is over, I'll show the true power of chaos control!!!  
  
Sonic immediately got the lead on Shadow, gathering rings for an attack. Every time he left Shadow in the dust, he would use chaos control and return. After about a minute, Sonic turned around and executed his attack.  
  
Sonic: Sonic Wind!  
  
Three blue blades surrounded Shadow, spinning around and tightening around him, till they hit him and caused him to yell in pain. Shadow didn't stop though, he kept running at Sonic, who turned around and continued running as well. Shadow stopped and executed his attack.  
  
Shadow: Chaos Spear!  
  
Sonic barely managed to dodge Shadows attack, and countered with his own.  
  
Sonic: Sonic Wind!  
  
This did it, and Shadow fainted. Sonic continued running the emerald in his hand. After another minute he saw the tip of the cannon.  
  
ARK Research Facility Cannon Countdown: 1 minute  
  
Tails stood in front of the defeated Eggman.  
  
Tails: Sonic.I did it.  
  
Suddenly, Tails' walky-talky beeped.  
  
Sonic: awesome job Tails!  
  
Tails: Sonic!  
  
Sonic: look outside!  
  
The cannon began to open, preparing to fire. Suddenly, a chain reaction occurred and fire shot up the main antennae of the cannon. The camera zooms in, and there's Sonic, hanging on to a small antennae. Smiling, he gives the thumbs up.  
  
The credits roll, an Sonics theme plays  
  
Done. Hope you liked it. Please review. I'm gonna get the dark story up soon. Expect the first chapter of it either today or else one of the weekdays. 


End file.
